Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time
| language = English }} Disney's Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time is the first feature-length animated movie of the Kim Possible series. This movie includes a mix of traditional animation and computer-generated imagery. The movie premiered November 28th, 2003 on the Disney Channel, advertised as Kim Possible's first full-length movie. Plot Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been best friends since Kindergarten, but Ron's parents decide to move to Norway at the start of a new school year. If Ron moves, it risks putting the future of the team in question at a very bad time, because Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist have teamed up to steal the Time Monkey. The Time Monkey is a device used to travel through time, and its head and body were separated and put into two different locations years ago to prevent time-travelling. Drakken, Shego, Killigan, and Monkey Fist have already found the body - now they need to find the head! Meanwhile, Kim and Ron are having trouble communicating because there is a time difference between Norway and Middleton. Once Drakken and the rest of the villains put the head together, they leave Kim and Ron in the present and travel to the past, where they come up with a plan of destroying the Preteen Kim Possible. They find her and preteen Ron going on their first mission, to save two innocent people from being burned by lasers. Preteen Kim grabs the remote and shuts down the lasers. Watching from a distance are Drakken and the rest of the villains. Monkey Fist summons a huge rock gorilla to crush preteen Kim and Ron. Meanwhile, Kim gets a time-travelling bracelet from a naked mole rat that looks just like Rufus, from the future. The naked mole rat warns Kim that "The supreme one will take over the future. You need to stop the supreme one!" Kim believes that the Supreme One is Drakken, and she travels to the past and finds Drakken and Shego trying to crush the preteen her. She turns the lasers back on and the rock gorilla crumbles. Drakken, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist get put in jail, but Shego grabs the time monkey and travels to the future, where she takes over the world. Kim then takes the battle to Shego in a dystopian Middleton of the future. As they work with a band of rebels to overthrow the one time sidekick, they must defeat Shego with help by adult versions of their once young friends. Kim travels to Shego's palace and finds her friends: Wade, Monique and her mischievous twin brothers (who are now adults). Kim finds the time monkey, and also Shego sitting in a magnificent throne. Kim has to battle a muscular-type Drakken, who is now Shego's sidekick. Shego was actually the Supreme One all along, when Kim thought the Supreme One was Drakken. Shego establishes Middleton as her capital, renaming it "Shegoton", and transforms Club Banana into "Club Shego". She has dissenters brainwashed in special facilities and everyone, aside from a small band of resistance fighters, is forced to wear clothing based on Shego's green and black costume (which Kim and Ron had to put on due to other people noticing that they are from the Present). Shego tells them her plan, how she managed to take over the world by strategically separating Kim and Ron, thus splitting up Team Possible and decreasing their effectiveness. This way, they failed to stop Shego in the past from obtaining the idol and dragging them into the future, leaving the world for her to dominate. When Ron hears this, he is outraged as he has always hated Norway and it was Shego's fault he had to live there and had to eat meatcakes. Ron, out of superior anger, defeats Drakken (likely his Mystical Monkey Powers kicked in and granted him super-strength) and kicks a time monkey-like stone object, which falls onto the actual Time Monkey and breaks it. The villains are outraged, and tell Ron that breaking the time monkey might twist time and space and destroy everyone. Suddenly, though, a portal opens and sends Kim and Ron back to the past. Kim and Ron have saved the day once again, but this time, they have forgotten everything that happened in the future and don't even remember that they have saved the world. Ron then randomly says, "I hate meat cakes" and they walk off to the distance. (Even though Kim and Ron relive everything that happened, this time, Kim and Ron do not relive going into the future or Ron moving away, which makes it a happy ending.) External links * Category:Kim Possible Category:Teen films Category:Comedy films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies